


Picking up the Pieces

by danysdrogo



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Courage, F/M, Friendship, Mutants, Psychics, Romance, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danysdrogo/pseuds/danysdrogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is brewing, in more ways than one. It all starts with Iggy and Gazzy's pyromaniac mischief. Max gets hurt, but he doesn't realize how badly until she asks who he is. Max has lost most of the memories of her flock. While they go to meet up with her flock, they meet a group of mutants who they don't get a long with. But when one of their friend's is kidnapped, how can they walk away? The flock was meant to save the world... and they'll do it one case at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the name of a character is above words that means it is their POV. Tell me if its confusing plz! I'm just trying to show each character's feelings. R&R!

"It's getting late, Fang and a storm is coming. We need to get moving," Max concluded as she stood up, searching the area for her flock. She didn't see anyone. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Fang shrugged. "They couldn't have gone far."  
He takes off into the air, snapping his dark wings out behind him before soaring into the vast grey that was the evening sky. Suddenly, he turns around, "You coming?"  
  
After thinking it over, she sighs heavily. "Yeah, but let's not stay up too long or we'll end up smelling like wet wing."  
  
He nodded and kept flying; soon he was out of her line of sight. Max then took a head start, her feet pounding against the soft earth and jumped to let her speckled wings glide her across the sky. It felt good to be in the air again, she thought.

* * *

This bomb was going to be awesome, Iggy thought. There are so many supplies in this town, which was the prime reason he picked it when Max asked him where he wanted to go. She was so nice lately having contributed to what would soon be the biggest bomb they'd ever made. "Gazzy, are you done connecting those wires?"  
  
"Just give me a minute."  
  
"Hurry, before it rains."  
  
Then, Angel and Nudge wandered into the clearing. "Hey, guys. How come you aren't with Max and Fang?"  
  
"Max and Fang are boring." Angel says truthfully.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" Nudge asked, taking the initiative to look over our little project.  
  
Her mouth turned to a pout; she looked disappointed. "Oh"  
  
"That isn't a good idea. Don't you know we're near the Motor City? They could be building anything out here. They'll run over here at the sound of a bomb going off."  
  
Nudge rattled on like that for a while. I tuned her out and asked Gazzy, "Are we done yet?"  
  
"Ready to go, Ig!" I started the countdown.

* * *

They spotted them in about five minutes in a clearing not far from where we were. She had to hurry, it was raining and didn't want to get caught in this storm in fear of them getting sick (which hadn't happened yet, but she would never take the chance).  
  
Fang landed and ran over to the kids. Max followed but was distracted by Iggy running towards her faster than she'd ever seen before.  
  
"I have to go to the kids!" He didn't listen and kept running at her. He tackled me and they both fell to the ground. Max squirmed, trying to struggle from his reach, but he was too strong for me.  
  
"Get off me Iggy!"  
  
 _Stay with Iggy, Max_ , Angel told her.  
  
 _Why?_ She sent back.  
  
No time to explain; just do it.  
  
Max didn't care or listen. She continued to struggle to get free from his ever-present grip. He wouldn't budge so she did gave up, but made sure to sigh really loud to show my annoyance with him.  
  
Iggy continued to hold her tighter as she relaxed against him, because when she landed she hadn't seen the bomb and there was no way she would let her get herself blown up. 9... 8... 7... Iggy had known that she wouldn't have made it if she kept running at the pace that she had. He was faster than her.  
  
3... 2... 1... The bomb went off and I closed my eyes even though I knew I couldn't see anything either way, but what I was really preparing for was the impact. It came and we started tumbling, rolling away from the others and soon away from everything. We were free falling and what made it harder was that the harder and the more I tried to shield her, the more she squirmed.  
  
When the bomb blew, they could no longer be seen by anyone, because they had already hit the water, but Fang didn't know that. He rant to the edge of the cliff and watched them drop towards the angry, blue water and as Max's head disappeared. He started to panic, but remained cool on the outside.  
  
After checking everyone for bruises, he made sure to ask Angel, "Can you try to contact Max and Iggy? See if they're okay."  
  
She closed her eyes. About a minute later, she opened them. "Well?"  
  
"Nothing. Sorry Fang."  
  
Max is always thinking, sometimes too much even. What if she died? What would I do then? "Try Iggy!" I said frantically. She stared at me for a second before closing her eyes one more time.  
  
Angel's eyebrows started to arch. Her normally content face paled and her mouth began to pout. It didn't look good. "What did you hear?"  
  
"It's not good. All I could get from Iggy were words. I heard things like drowning… max… and freezing… What are we going to do Fang?"  
  
Even though I didn't like what I was hearing, I put on a brave face. I can't let the flock down when they need me most. That's what Max would have done. "Let's go to a hotel or something. We don't want to be here when the real storm hits."


	2. Puddled Thoughts

The bomb went off and Max and I flew off the side of the cliff. Chunks of metal and debris scraped my wings and body. I think I got most of the damage, though. A piece of metal flew towards me, but I dodged it and it hit Max on the head. She went limp in my arms.  
  
"Max!", I yelled, sorry that this ever happened.  
  
She grew heavy in my arms. I tried to hold her up. I really did but she was (Fang was right) really heavy. I threw her up in a failed attempt to catch her on the way down. On the way down she slipped through my drenched hands and into the cold, blue water. I spread out my wings to stop my fall. It worked. I hovered for a moment then stuck my hand into the water. Blue.  
  
"Max, are you okay?" No answer. I flew around and called her name for a while. Still, no answer. This isn't good. I have an idea. Angel. She could help me. For the first time in forever, I was happy she could read my mind.

* * *

 _Angel._  
  
"Did you guys call me?"  
  
"No." was all Fang said.  
  
Who was that then? Could it have been Total? I turned and looked at him. I didn't think I could read animals yet. Plus, he was in his own world. Probably thinking about Akila. He is so predictable. Anyways, the flock and I are walking into town for shelter. Boring. I hated walking; it was so slow. We're trying to be careful. We don't want anyone to think that bomb was from us (even though it was) and-  
  
 _ANGEL!_

* * *

  
Angel was acting odd. She thought someone called her name. It's been okay for a while because, she hasn't said anything. She even stared at Total for a minute before she just started thinking again. Then a few moments later her eyes bugged out and she fainted. I caught her and whispered, "Angel, are you okay?"  
She didn't answer me so I patted her pale cheeks really softly. Her eyes fluttered and they turned a cloudy blue.  
  
"Iggy …", Angel whispered.  
  
Iggy? I am not Iggy! "Iggy please… …stop … yelling." Then it hit me. Maybe she was contacting Iggy.  
  
"Fang. Fang. Fang!", I yelled. He was still walking when Angel fell.  
  
"What?", he said without even turning around to see if anything was even wrong. Some leader he turned out to be.  
  
"Can I get some help here?" She was growing heavy in my arms. Fang turned around silently and said "Oh, yeah." He picked her up almost effortlessly and I was immediately jealous. Her eyes opened and she blushed.  
  
"Iggy needs our help!"  
  
"Slow down and tell us what's up Ang? Is it about Max and Iggy? Are they okay? Cause' I am so worried. They flew right-"  
  
I glared at Nudge and she shut up. Then Angel told us. It turned out that they fell into one of the great lakes. Max got hit in the head with metal and is unconscious. She fell into the water, and Iggy is trying to find her. But only he couldn't because all he could feel was… blue.  
  
"He needs my help," she continued. "I can get to Max because,… he cant."  
  
"I can't let you do that because, I'm not risking you too. Communicate with him but do not go near that lake." Whoa, way to assert the authority. He's never said so much before. He can really lay down the law when he needs to. Fang slung her over his back so she could concentrate and we continued on our way.

* * *

  
 _Angel, can you read Max?_  
  
 _Ig, I'm not getting anything._  
  
Just great, not only have I lost Max but we're in a storm too! I have never felt so handicapped in my life. I flew up higher, thinking it would help. Thank God! I think I can hear her.  
  
"Ari, how are you here?"  
  
I flew over and picked her up. I got her. Great now all I need to do is put her down so I can see if she's okay. I would but I don't see land anywhere. I check her pulse. She's alive but barely.  
  
"Ari, I thought you died."  
  
What is she talking about? I fly around, knowing it's pointless because I cant see. Max can see. I shook her. She groaned then mumbled, "Come into the light?"  
  
That was enough! I shook her violently and she woke up. "Hey you, why are you carrying me?"  
  
The flock and I were at a cheap motel. Nudge and Gazzy were sleeping. That only left Fang and me.  
  
I had gotten some bad news from Iggy and I had to tell him no matter how much it may screw things up. Flock first, I reminded myself. "Fang, I'm getting thoughts from Max."  
  
His eyes lit up and he turned to me. I walked over, pouting at his reaction but he held his hand up. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. We stopped at the bathroom and took seats on the edge of the bathtub. "Is she okay?"  
  
It's amazing how little he can cram into his sentences. I continued, faking innocence. I fully understood what was going on. "Yeah, but I'm confused."  
  
So I told him about it. Iggy was holding Max. He winced. Iggy was searching for land. "Okay, what's confusing?" He seemed clearly puzzled.  
  
"The thing is, when Iggy told me she was awake I read her mind." I am not sure how to put this without making him madder than necessary.  
  
"Yeah?" Fang was growing impatient with me.  
  
I sighed and said, "She was thinking … that there was a very cute blond guy with wings …"  
  
I could see the anger welling up in his eyes but, alas, I continued. "...that was holding her and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else."  
  
Fangs nostrils flared ever so slightly so that if you didn't know him well enough, you wouldn't notice it and his fists slowly clenched. He stood up and left the room. What have I done?  
  
"Hey you," I said groggily. "Why are you carrying me?"

* * *

  
  
There was this gorgeous guy holding me. He has strawberry blond hair and cloudy green eyes. He was super tall and was … flying?  
  
"Max, thank God you are okay," the guy says.  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I am really happy and confused. For one, I am out of the water and this super cute guy is holding me. But second, I don't know who this guy is. His smile fell and I felt a twang of pain in my chest. Why was I sad for him? I didn't even know him.  
  
"I'm Iggy and were in the same flock."  
  
I am not in a flock, let alone have wings. At least I think I don't … I turned, glanced at my back and screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Iggy's face showed deep concern.  
  
"I have wings!"  
  
"No duh! Anyways, do you see land anywhere?" he asked in mid-hover.  
  
"Can't you look yourself?" I retorted. That comment came out of nowhere; he's sooo mean.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm blind!" he yelled.  
  
"Looks like someone's a little grumpy today," I whispered. Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? He sighed, his expression softened.  
  
"Out there when I was looking for you, I was so worried Without you the flock will fall apart and Fang would miss you so much... We would all be lost without you." Relief, heartache, and love washed over me all at once. He was worried about me. That was so sweet.  
  
"I'm sorry too. There's land over -"  
  
I took his hand. It felt warm and damp. I smiled. Snap out of it! I turned it 80 degrees to the left. He flew us over and landed. I slowly crept out of his arms, "-there."  
  
"Now what?", I say.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Iggy closed his eyes. What was he doing, I wondered. I waved my hands in front of his face and then remembered.  
  
"Hey, what did you mean 'Fang would miss me so much'? Why is he so special?"

* * *

  
Fang walked away from Angel and into his room. He knew there was something going on between those two. They were always smiling at each other. They were so much closer since he broke down after finding his parents. She even let him pick the city.  
  
She used to ask me about these things.

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have said anything but it would have gotten out anyways if they come back all buddy-buddy. I rubbed my temples and sighed.  
  
 _Angel, you there?_  
  
 _It was Iggy!_  
  
 _Yeah, what's up?_  
  
 _Were on the shore now but I have a problem._  
  
 _What is it?_  
  
 _Max's memory is gone, because she keeps flirting with me._  
  
 _Oh, that makes a load of sense._  
  
 _Huh?_  
  
 _She kept calling you cute._  
  
 _Why?_  
  
 _My theory is that when she lost her memory she started doing things she would always have wanted to. Did she get hit somewhere around the head?_  
  
 _Yeah, with a huge chunk of metal._  
  
 _Thanks, gotta go!_  
  
 _Wait!_  
  
 _Yeah?_  
  
 _Where are you guys?_  
  
 _Belles' Comfort Inn. Bye!_  
  
 _Wait, did you tell Fang?_  
  
 _Yeah, why?_  
  
 _I was confused. Thought he could help._  
  
 _How'd he take it?_  
  
 _If he saw you he would kick your butt until there was no butt left to kick._  
  
 _Straighten it out, please!_  
  
 _Will do, Ig!_  
  
 _And Angel?_  
  
 _Hmm?_  
  
 _Thanks._


End file.
